


A Big Rainbow

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Clara and Me's TARDIS takes them to a rainbow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100's drabbletag7, prompt [Doctor Who: Ashildr/Clara - rainbow,](jdjd) and for Femslash Ficlets' Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "Her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love" (from Antony and Cleopatra).

"I don't think this is Florana," Me said, looking out a window in their TARDIS.

"I know this isn't Florana," Clara said.

Me pointed to a rainbow in the distance. "But have you seen this planet before?"

"I don't think so."

"I think we should investigate this planet."

"You're right."

The two stepped out of their TARDIS and walked closer to this rainbow. The closer they went to this rainbow, the larger the rainbow appeared to get.

"This might be the largest rainbow in the galaxy," Clara said.

Me grinned. "Maybe the TARDIS wanted us on this planet after all."


End file.
